Amnesia
by LemonxLime
Summary: Tohru gets involved in a car accident. The only problem is...her injuries aren't her only concern...please review!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I really don't enjoy typing out disclaimers for each and every chapter, so I'm only going to say this once: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter One: Unfortunate Accident **

She walked at a normal pace down the street, while carrying her two grocery bags against her side. She wasn't set on speeding up; after all, didn't Yuki say that he was going to meet her just around this corner? Come to think of it, she began to wish she had her cell phone with her so she could call him to let him know that she was doing fine with carrying the grocery bags all by herself. Tohru sighed as she turned around the building. Yuki is way too nice to her; even though she gets rather careless every once in a while. Why is it, that he can appreciate her so?

Tohru came to a stop just behind the street lights and lowered her bags to the ground. She put a hand above her eyes to shield the sun light as she stopped to look around her. No sign of Yuki anywhere. _"Where could he be?" _Tohru thought, regaining her posture to tighten her hair ribbons.

She waited for a bit longer, before deciding to head off home. Maybe she would spot him on the way back? Tohru picked up her bags and stepped onto the street, just as the light turned red. _"I really hope nothing bad happened to him..." _she forced herself to think. If anything were to happen, she'd never forgive herself. That went for everyone else in the zodiac family as well. Just the thought of loosing any one of them made her wince. Her thoughts distracted her from noticing a carelessly driving car.

Tohru immediately halted, just as the sound of a loud, honking horn blared from behind her, clearly breaching her train in thought. She looked up just in time to notice an intense light. It burned her eyes to the point where she thought it had completely damaged her retinas. She had no time to react. The swerving car collided into her, sending coursing jolts of unbearably sharp pain through out her entire body. She felt herself falling, just as everything around her began to disappear into a giant blurry mass.

* * *

"Ugh-?"

Yuki slammed his fist on the desk as he quickly forced himself up from his chair. A pang of sudden realization had struck him hard. "Tohru," he exclaimed, paying no mind to the baffled looks of the Student Counsel Members.

"_I completely forgot about Tohru! Rrgh, how could I?!" _

Yuki grabbed his books and shoved them in his book bag. Silence pursued as everyone continued to look at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" One of the high school boys asked, adding a bit of concern to his deep tone of voice. Yuki shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine, really. I just realized that there's a place I have to be right now. Sorry for leaving in such short notice," he apologized in his famous, friendly voice. The students nodded, allowing Yuki to leave the classroom.

Yuki felt like literally punching himself, as he quickly walked through the halls. He had stayed too long at the council meeting and had completely forgotten all about Tohru! For all he knew, she was probably walking home alone, struggling to carry those heavy grocery bags. He gritted his teeth, realizing that he had promised to help her with the bags. Yuki had actually _broken_ a promise.

As he neared the provisions store, he stopped to notice a group of ambulances and police cars just across the street. Had someone nearby gotten hurt? Yuki gave a short, misfortunate frown as he noticed a rather damaged looking car and what he presumed to be an injured person behind the group of police officers and emergency drivers. He continued to walk ahead, however. It was truly a shame that some innocent life had to be taken away by some drunk driver, but he couldn't worry about that now. He had to find Tohru and apologize to her.

As he continued to walk past all the chaotic apprehension, he came to a stop, noticing a rather familiar looking car heading down the street towards the incident. His mouth slightly opened, just as the car stopped and a familiar set of faces appeared through the windshield.

"Yuki! We were just about to get you! Hurry and get in the car!" Shigure told him, rolling down the window. There was a strange look of worry and misfortune in his eyes that seemed absolutely uncharacteristic to Yuki. Realizing this, he nodded and quickly got into the car. He didn't even have to ask what was going on. Shigure answered for him.

"There...there was a car accident just beyond here," he began.

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed in question. "Yes, I know. I passed it up a little while ago..." Why was this so important that he had to get Hatori, himself, and even _Kyo_ into the car? What _was_ Kyo doing here anyways?! Yuki looked back at Shigure in perplexity. Shigure opened his mouth to speak again, but Hatori had already pulled to a rather violent stop.

They all got out of the car and rushed to the awaiting ambulances. Yuki had to follow behind the three (though he carefully distanced his way from Kyo. Why was Kyo even looking so concerned? It was freaking him out). He really didn't know what was going on. Was it that a family member was involved in this...?

As he weaved in and out of the large crowd, he eventually came to a halt, realizing that he was now in front of all the commotion. Yuki slowly walked towards the stunned Sohmas, afraid of what lied ahead of them. Just as he approached the emergency bed, his eyes widened as he saw who had been the one to be injured.

Yuki's heart stopped. He thought he would have suffocated from holding his breath so long. The thought of him and Tohru being able to plant the new strawberries in his garden this season, painfully shattered all over the floor. As he watched the police officers lift her up onto the back of the ambulance, he couldn't help but think that this had to be a dream...Tohru didn't deserve it...

* * *

...Yup. This ends the first chapter. This was actually my first attempt in creating a drama fic. I first typed this chapter a year ago... but as I looked through my story file recently, this one caught my attention. I really liked the story idea, so I did a few tweaks to it before deciding to post it. I really hoped you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter II

** Chapter Two: Amnesia **

The continuous ticking of a heart rate machine was all she could hear in the strange, white room she found herself in. She came back to reality; all the while gradually regaining her focus. Tohru looked around as far as she could without having to sit up. Her entire body throbbed with such an unimaginable pain. She shifted her gaze slightly to her right to notice a partially opened window, which was allowing a light breeze to effortlessly trail its way into the room and slowly lift the semitransparent, curtain drapes.

The room setup gave her the clue that she was clearly in a hospital room...

Her eyes stopped as they met with a slender form. Who was this that stood before her? Tohru looked up to meet with a friendly pair of violet eyes. How strange...was he here for her? Could this be the doctor...?

"Miss Honda! You're alright," the young man happily stated in a very gentle tone of voice. Despite his act of kindness, he still had startled her. Tohru wasn't used to doctors being this friendly. _He has to be a doctor, right?_ After all, she had never seen him before in her life.

"Thank goodness. I began to think you had fallen into a deep coma..." Another voice had interrupted. There were t_wo_ doctors?

This time, the voice was in a more dramatic, yet lively tone. "To even think of our lovely Tohru falling into a fatal coma because of some intoxicated driver is absolutely awful..."

There were three of them now. Two young men were standing by the door; one had dark blue hair and the other had brown. The third boy was leaning beside the window, though the more Tohru looked, the more she began to realize that he was around her age. There was something about him that gave her the feeling that he was slightly irritated; but it wasn't her place to know why. Besides, she had more important things to think about. Why was she in a hospital room with people who seemed to know her, yet she had never seen before? Had she missed something? Tohru struggled to raise a hand up to her head. It was really painful to move...

"It's all a dream....just a really weird dream," Tohru told herself in a mere whisper. The young man standing next to her bed lifted his gentle, violet gaze to meet with her eyes in a way that caused her to blush. He was quite cute.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" He asked out of slight concern.

Tohru timidly nodded and gently removed her hand from her forehead. "I'm fine...well, except for the fact that I feel kinda sore." She now looked at him in question. "Um...may I ask who you are? Are you the doctor here? Because if you are, can you tell me what happened...? I'm kinda confused."

There was a long, sudden period of stillness that made Tohru feel quite uncomfortable. All four of them were now looking over to her in stunned silence. Had she said something wrong?

Tohru turned a bright shade of crimson and slightly frowned. "Um...I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to ask...? I hope I didn't offend you...Oh no! If I did, I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"No, no. It's quite alright, Tohru," Shigure stated, letting go of his breath. "I'm sure the car incident just slightly altered your train in thought. That's all; nothing to be sorry about."

"Uh, pardon?"

Now it was Tohru's turn to look at them in shock. So she was really involved in a car accident? Wow, this was _much_ worse than she had anticipated.

"A car slid into you and knocked you unconscious for a good five hours. It's possible that a part of your memory has disabled you from remembering such an event." Hatori confirmed, but Tohru shook her head in disbelief. It was _way_ too hard to believe all this.

The more she tried to think about something, the more she realized that she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't even recall where she lived. "Oh no..." Tohru reached for her forehead again.

_Why...can't I remember?_

"She probably got brain damage or something from the impact..."

It was the orange haired teen who had spoken. Tohru didn't bother to look up, nonetheless. "Now, Kyo, don't discourage her. She already has enough on her mind as it is," Shigure gently confirmed.

The room grew silent again as a few knocks on the door signaled that someone (the doctor they had presumed) was entering. Tohru looked up slightly to notice a woman holding a clip board and walking up to her after she had entered the door.

"Mrs. Sohma?"

Tohru continued to look rather empty. "Mrs....Sohma...?" _Was she refering to me?_

"N-no....it's Honda Tohru," Yuki corrected for her, clearly flushing a pretty shade of pink. Kyo and Hatori glared at the innocent smiling Shigure, who now began to laugh nervously. "My fault, my fault. I apologize...its Miss Honda."

"Damn Shigure..." Kyo quietly mumbled.

The doctor smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry; Ms. Honda then?"

Tohru slowly nodded; she felt a bit pressured with the doctor standing in front of her. Was Tohru alright? She felt fine; a bit sore...but if nothing was too major, then why did the doctor look so uncomfortable?

"Well, concerning _physical-wise_, x-rays show that nothing has been severely damaged to her internally. A few bruises...scratches, but they'll heal in time with the proper care."

Kyo unfolded his arms and looked up at the doctor in a more serious way. Tohru raised her gaze. Why did she have to add "_physical-wise_?" Was there something more she had to say?

The doctor paused for a moment before continuing. "However..._mental-wise_, her results show that the impact has caused a certain part of her brain to dysfunction."

Tohru stared at the doctor, emptily along with everyone else in the room. Hatori stepped forwards. "Concerning what?"

"It's indefinite, but one has said to be identified as partial amnesia," the doctor replied.

"You've got to be kidding me! That damn car caused her to loose her memory?!" Kyo shouted, causing the doctor to nod.

"However, that's not all," she paused to flip through her paperwork. "There seems to be some other failure, as well. We have yet to receive the research on it, but we shall keep you all updated with her statistics."

"Is there some sort of mistake...?" Yuki softly questioned, looking down at Tohru.

"I'm afraid not...like I said: the impact of the car was what caused her disorder. We presume that her memory will gradually come back to her in time, but we cannot promise anything. For now, it seems as though she has lost quite a bit of her recollection data. All she _may_ know are her name and possibly a few random memories her brain has refused to overlook," she explained. "If I were you, I'd take the time to reteach her about her previous life."

Yuki's eyes softened as he looked over to Tohru's expressionless face. This had to have been hard on her...to know that her memory has been lost. It was all his fault. (A.N. haha, that sentence came straight from me. its all Yuki's fault!! )

Hatori regained his posture and cleared his throat. "It does make sense. I'm sorry to have troubled you Ms. Tsuya. I presume she will be staying here for a few more nights if the examinations aren't finished?"

"Oh they are, Mr. Sohma. We finished them while she was in the emergency room. We have all the information we need. She's clear to go home today, if you would like," she informed with a light smile. Hatori nodded, and the doctor bowed slightly before turning to leave.

"Now remember to keep her off her feet. Her scars and cuts are bound to open, otherwise. Might I also ask that you not bother her for a few days? Amnesia is a tough illness to undergo. Take care."

She closed the door behind her, allowing them all to sit in complete silence for what seemed to Tohru like an eternity. Had she really forgotten everything? To be honest, she couldn't really tell. It seemed as though she hadn't forgotten _anything_, like there _was_ nothing to forget...but as she looked into the boys' eyes....something saddened her. Tohru didn't know why, but she really wanted to remember them....for their sake and hers.

* * *

hehe, to be honest, i didnt expect anyone would review for this story! thanx u guys! and yes, i noe im being a tad bit harsh on poor Tohru....but it'll all end up well in the end. (....i think...) u see, im kinda making it up along the way. ;; i really dont noe what path this fic will lie on. nonetheless, i appreciate everyone's reviewing! v btw, i have no medical knowledge what so ever (if u couldn't already tell), so im kinda just going with whatever hits my head. i'll try to update this tory as often as i can, but with homework and school...i cant make any promises... --;;


End file.
